


Obsession

by cherrytruck



Series: Falling for Uroboros [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, RE5verse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: Wesker can't stop thinking about Chris, no matter how hard he tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stupid Chris, interfering with his plans yet again. When was that stupid man ever going to learn?

Chris was ever the typical kind of defy all expectations. Yes, very accomplishing for him. It only served to get in Wesker’s way however.

When he first met Chris, he was but a skinny little man who was foolish enough to join his ingenious scam of a police force. Nothing remarkable about him, besides the fact that he managed to beat all the odds and somehow survived being holed up in his mansion of traps where others had failed, completely ruining Wesker’s plans - also after laughing at his face because he couldn't appreciate the beauty that was Tyrant.

Though in fairness, Wesker realizes in hindsight it is not his most well-thought out plan. He thinks he has become smarter ever since.

And Chris – that man had become more of a hindrance. Certainly more brave and defiant as well. Wesker remembers the time stupid Chris had the nerve to punch off his sunglasses. Nobody would have dared. Only Wesker was allowed to take his own glasses off.

The thoughts of punching Chris’s stupid soft skin satisfies Wesker. He knows it’s soft because he must have punched Chris at least a hundred times by now. Yet, even so, he simply cannot leave enough of a mark for Chris to give up and go home. Stupid Chris always comes back, bigger and – he hates to admit it - _better_ than before.

Though he tries to act nonchalant about his reunion with Chris, deep down he is very surprised. How the hell did stupid Chris quadruple in size over these years? Wesker had a virus that turned him super human and certainly gave him an improved figure, but clearly Chris was injecting something far superior to be able to transform himself so rapidly. Even Birkin probably didn’t look that big when – _oh, forget it_.

Why the hell was he even thinking about Chris’s figure? To hell with it. That man occupies his mind too much, and it frustrates him. Wesker has no time for this. He has a grand plan in place, and Chris still has the nerve to keep taking up room in his head.

Stupid Chris.

He can’t stop thinking about Chris.

Even as he lays down, trying to sleep, Chris is still permanently ingrained into his head.

He even remembers the pattern of the veins on those stupidly big arms. What use was this information to Wesker? Didn’t he have more important things to concern himself with?

“Chris!” He finds himself yelling the name as if the stupid man inside his head is going to respond to him. Even if he did, Chris would only give out some kind of stupidly smug smile. He’s able to picture it perfectly. What a stupid face it is. Wesker wants to punch it, so he imagines it in his head.

He wants Chris to submit to him and bow down before him. But that isn’t anything like Chris. No, stupid Chris would always get back up and fight back.

He can even hear his voice saying something along the lines of, “Wesker! I’ll put an end to your plans once and for all!”. Something generic of the sort.

It’s actually rather amusing. Wesker catches himself smiling.

If it wasn’t for his stupidity and self-righteousness, Chris does make for a fascinating man. Well, not really – but it’s fun to play with him. Wesker loves how he reacts to trouble. It’s strangely satisfying to watch such a tough man struggle to survive.

He’s still thinking of Chris. _For God’s sake, Albert_.

He needs to get that stupid man out of his mind, right now. He was going to give him a mental beating.

He imagines grabbing Chris by the neck – maybe he needs two hands because of all that stupid bulk. Either way, he strangles Chris in his mind, making him beg for submission.

He thinks of a conversation in his head.

“Poor deluded Chris. What will you do now?”

He imagines Chris’s grunts and moans too easily. “Urghh…eat this, you son of a bitch!”

And then Chris punches his sunglasses off. Again.

For crying out loud. Why is Wesker replaying that memory? Actually, why is he letting Chris win even in his own fantasy?

This isn’t going well.

The two of them enter a struggle in this fictitious fight, both grabbing onto each others’ arms and feeling the warmth and air of one another. It’s a feeling that Wesker is all too familiar with. By this stage he knows Chris’s body more than anyone else’s.

Wesker tries to remember he’s trying to actually _defeat_ Chris here. He manages to pin Chris down on the ground while facing him, restraining his arms and pulling onto his hair.

It’s probably not possible to hold down those huge stupid arms, but it doesn’t matter. It’s all inside Wesker’s head now.

“You’ve lost, Chris. Give it up.”

“Wesker…”

He sits on top of Chris now. Trying to imagine a realistic fight going on for longer would only give stupid Chris an opportunity to end up winning in this little daydreaming session Wesker was trying to get through. He won’t allow that.

He punches Chris yet again. That stupid, soft face of his that never bruised no matter how much it got abused. Surely it must still give him some kind of pain.

“Oh, poor Chris…did I hurt you?” Wesker uses the chance to act out his dominating tendencies. _Yes_ , he wanted to dominate Chris completely. Be his master. Make Chris realize who was in charge. He places a hand on Chris's cheek to mockingly soothe him.

Chris doesn’t seem to protest. In fact, he seems to enjoy this – too much. He’s doing that stupid smile again.

“Wesker, you’re pathetic.” He’s laughing. _Ugh, not that stupid laugh_.

He wants to tell Chris to stop, but he doesn’t want to repeat those embarrassing lines from the mansion incident yet again. He should say something else.

“Don’t be so self-righteous, Chris.”

It sounds good enough in his head, but Chris is still defiant. He’s still acting playful. In fact, he grabs Wesker by the waist - _oh right,_ because Wesker had stopped restraining him by now. _Damnit._

“Wesker…you’re obsessed with me. I can feel it. You love me.”

What?

Wesker accidentally brushes his hand between his legs and – oh, shit. He can’t be serious.

What the hell is this?

Stupid Chris. Even in an imaginary fight he doesn’t know to stay in his lane.

Was there really no way out of this?

 _Fuck_.

The two suddenly kiss in his imagination, an act completely irrational to the situation, and besides – why the hell would these two of all people do such a thing? Nothing here makes sense. Just the thought of Chris was able to turn his head into a complete mess. He hates it. But it doesn’t stop him continuing to think about it.

Wesker loosens his trousers just enough to pull his excitement out. It only takes a few touches and light strokes to get fully hard. “Fuck…Chris…”

“If you want me, Wesker, then just tell me…”

Ugh. Now he’s making demands. “Chris…I’m going to destroy you.”

Since it’s already escalated this far, it isn’t as if Wesker will lose anymore dignity by imagining him turning Chris around on his front, pulling out as much clothing from the both of them as possible. He keeps Chris restrained by the head just for the sake of control. Chris may have the better of him by turning this sexual, but it was still Wesker’s fantasy and he was going to take charge.

His hands wander around Chris’s abdomen, skin still soft but with a firmer shape within muscle. It’s rather impressive. He explores further up to his chest, and lets his fingers pull on Chris’s nipples.

“Oh, Wesker…or should I call you...Albert?”

“Shut up, Chris.” He’s not here to give Chris any love. He hates that stupid Chris. He’s got to remember that.

He enters Chris in one swift motion – yes, Wesker is aware he really should make preparations when it comes to reality – but this isn’t reality, or so he hopes. If it is, then someone kill him. For now, he continues to imagine moving fast inside of Chris, who is now moaning loudly in response. _Yes, that’s good. Make him scream._

He’s in control. He’s defeated Chris.

Stupid as his words are, Chris has submitted to him.

This is exactly what Wesker wants.

It is everything he has been seeking since he first met Chris, back when he was still his little skinny self. He realizes no matter how much Chris changed, his own feelings on him have remained the same. Except the part about sex, but _oh_ , who is he kidding? He's going to enjoy dominating Chris no matter what form it takes.

Wesker is overwhelmed by desire, and his hand is stroking fiercely by now. It doesn’t take much longer for him to come hard and intensely and waste his superior DNA all over the bed.

When he opens his eyes, he sees clearly. Chris is no longer invading his imagination. It may have been an extreme method, but it seems to have worked. Finally Wesker can have some peaceful sleep.

Chris may not taunt him in his head for now, but the feeling of desire doesn’t leave him. Wesker accepts that. He understands now that it is what drives him to need to defeat Chris.

For now, he just needs to make sure not a living soul knows of this.

 


End file.
